Collision
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Ariel goes to TNA to be with her bother. Unknown to her she gets threw into the mix of Aries and Roode's tag team on their conquer to take over Impact. But plans do go astray. Other than her brother her only obstacle is herself. Crimson returns to Impact with a vengeance. He wants people to suffer well he gets the one thing he deserves. No one, not even his sister can stop him.
1. An Invite

I went through the contents that were in my suitcase. Satisfied I pulled it shut zipping it closed. I walked into my bathroom pulling my light red hair back into a messy pony tail adding a black head band with a gold flower on the side. When down my hair went to the middle of my back. Everything about it was natural. I checked my appearance my crystal blue eyes sparkling through. I had on black shorts with a cream-colored halter top. I walked into my room searching for my black wedge sandals. They were scattered under my bed.

I walked out of my apartment my suitcase in tow. I locked up heading straight to the staircase. The elevator had been broke for the last few weeks and they weren't in a hurry to fix the problem either. I didn't really mind walking down the six flights of stairs. It was no trouble at all.

"What took you so long?" Tommy asked leaning against his car.

"Oh I'm late?" I retorted in a shocked mocking tone. He rolled his eyes popping the trunk open for me. I tossed my suitcase in shutting the trunk. "Why are we leaving now if the show isn't for a few days?" I asked climbing into his car.

"We live like ten miles from each other but yet we never actually hang out. The most we talk is over the phone. I thought it would be nice." He explained driving. We were driving from Nashville, Tennessee to Chicago, Illinois. This was going to be an interesting car ride.

"So uh you still going out with Leah?" She was like the main reason why I haven't seen my brother. Leah was a gold digging bitch. And that's putting it nicely. He knew my hatred for her so he never mentioned her to me.

"No we broke up a few nights ago. Seeing her all over some guy was enough for me. And right now I wanna focus on wrestling." His knuckles were turning white from the death grip he had on the steering wheel. "You seeing anyone?"

"Nope. Single life for me." You can only get hurt so many times by guys before you realize you don't need them right now. "I'm happy you saw her for what she is. The right person will come along." It was a little something I told myself on the days I needed to hear it.

"I should be giving you the advice on love and relationships. I'm the oldest."

"By four years. And I know more things about love because I'm a woman who has learned from my mistakes." I retorted in a cocky manner.

"Watch it Ariel or I'll kick ya outta the car." Yea my parents named me Ariel hoping I would be born with red hair like Tommy was. And yes I grew up loving the Little Mermaid. In fact I still love that movie.

"You wouldn't leave your only baby sister on the side of the road where some crazy dude could pick her up and chop her to bits after he's already had his way with her. Now would you?" I asked with a small pout hiding my smirk.

"Hell no. You mean too much to me for that. I'll just hand you over to the first normal trucker I see." I gasped punching his shoulder. "You know I wouldn't do such a thing." Yea that made me feel better. It actually kinda did knowing he was watching out for me. It use to annoy me but now I understood he was only watching out for me because he loved me and had my best interest at heart. I couldn't ask for more from him. Not only was he my brother but one of my best friends as well. We always talked about every thing. Nothing was ever off-limits.

"I know you mean well Thomas." I smirked.

"Hey now." He pouted. "It's not like I call you by your full name." What the hell was he trying to get at here?

"Uh yes you do. Have you really got that many chair shots to the head that you can't remember your own sister's name?" I asked confusion wrote on my face. I mean seriously!

"Well you know what I mean!" He exclaimed. Uh no I didn't. "You know your birth given name." He added that still made no sense. My birth given name was Ariel unless he meant my whole name.

"You mean Ariel Summer Mercer?" I questioned.

"Uh yea. I use to run around the house yelling it." He laughed.

"Yea with the words I'm going to kill you or you're dead pipsqueak." I rolled my eyes laughing some thinking back on all the memories. And even if we were trying to kill each other, they still were some pretty awesome memories. "Good times huh?"

"Oh yea." He nodded along. The rest of the car trip was spent talking about useless stuff. At one point I had fallen asleep on him. I was amazed he had let me sleep and not played some mean and cruel petty joke on me like he use to when we were kids. It wasn't long until the seven hour car ride was over and we were checking in at the hotel. I smiled walking into my room falling on my queen sized bed. After the car ride I wasn't all that tired. Hungry was more like it. I headed to the streets trying to find a place that looked pleasing enough to eat at. After a short walk I stumbled upon a little café on the corner. I walked in only seeing a select few people I sat at a table looking outside. They were quick to bring me a menu. By the time Cindy my waitress brought me my glass of water I was ready to order. I got a house salad with an apple juice.

I sat enjoying my salad when Matt had walked in with a few other guys. He noticed me right away and he walked over hugging me. The other three guys followed.

"Hey Matt." I smiled sitting back down. He sat down across from me and the others sat down one of them even had to pull up his own chair.

"Hey Ariel. What are you doing here?" Matt asked as the waitress came back over.

"Tommy invited me. I had nothing better to do. So I figured I'd come." I explained shrugging my shoulders. I didn't watch wrestling and I knew nothing about it. That's why I never came before.

"You'll like it. I'm sure, oh this here is Joey." Matt said pointing to the guy he was sitting by. Joey had brown hair it wasn't short but it wasn't long either. The facial hair he had seemed to be perfect. I smiled at him. "This here is Bobby Roode." I looked at the guy next to me. He was well-built and had very little hair. I smiled at him as well. "And this one is Dan, but goes by Austin Aries." I did know that some used ring names instead of their real names. I looked over at Dan my eyes locking with his clear blue ones. It felt as if I could see his soul. He's hair was short and his facial hair was absolutely perfect. I smiled at him my cheeks feeling slightly warm. Dan just smirked. "So uh where is that brother of yours?"

"That's rude of you Matthew." I told him. He just looked at me. "Apparently you have no manners. I'm Ariel Mercer." Matt just sat there a stupid look on his face.

"As in Tommy Mercer? As in Crimson?" Bobby asked. I smiled seeing the amused look on Matt's face.

"Yep that's my brother." I smirked even more. "Right I left not letting him know, so I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys later." I got up grabbing my check hearing the guys mutter nice to meet ya. I smiled one last time at them my gaze staying on Dan longer then the rest.


	2. An Offer to Refuse

I sat backstage in catering waiting for Tommy to get ready for the night. Tonight marked his return to Impact since he left. It was a touchy subject so I avoided it. The less confrontation with him the better.

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you again Ariel. But the pleasure is all mine." I looked up meeting his blue eyes feeling myself getting lost in them. I gave him a smile.

"Is that so?" I questioned motioning for him to sit. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?" It's not that didn't mind, I just didn't wanna get close to anyone here when I would only be spending the next few days here.

"I didn't mean it like that. I figured you could use a friend. I'm sorry." I sighed watching him get up. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"No stay. I'm sorry. I appreciate it Dan." I made it as heartfelt as I could.

"I'll stay. I can see you didn't mean it. Especially to me." I laughed realizing he was full of himself.

"Hello Dan." I looked up to see an older women in her late 40's with shoulder length brown hair. "Who's this?" She asked her gaze moving to me.

"Hello Dixie, this is Tommy's little sister Ariel." I smiled up at her. "Ariel this is your brother's boss Dixie Carter."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I smiled grasping her hand for a shake.

"It's nice to meet you Ariel. Dan I need to see you and Bobby in my office." Dan nodded letting Dixie know he heard her. I watched Dixie walk off stopping to talk to others.

"Don't let me keep you." I got up figuring it was time to explore or something.

"Try not to get lost. I don't need your brother after me."

"Haha funny." I mocked walking off. I smiled politely at people I passed. Somehow I found my way out to the ring seeing a few people at practice. I took up one of the many empty seats watching them do move after move. It was cool to watch. I just didn't understand it.

"I was wondering where you went off to." I looked up at Tommy than back to the ring. "You could learn if you want too." Did I?

"I don't think so Tommy. It's not me." I had just finished up the last of my college course's to become a certified accountant. Wrestling wasn't me like it is for Tommy.

"Just keep an open mind about it." I nodded at Tommy's words that was the least I could do.

"Will do. So what do I get to do well you are out in the ring tonight?" In away I wanted to actually watch the show as a fan would and not backstage missing all the action.

"Well that's up to you. Either way I'll need to get you a backstage pass."

"You know what I'll watch from out here." I smiled looking around. "Anywhere is fine with me really." I didn't want any special treatment just because he's my brother.

"I'll see what I can do. Come let's go see if we can track down a pass and a ticket." I got up seeing the ring was now abandoned. I followed behind Tommy letting him get my pass and ticket. "Front row. Actually the same spot you were sitting in. Oh and what's this thing with Dan?" He asked eyebrow raised. He was making a big deal out of nothing.

"I've talked to him twice now. So nothing is going on. Now get me one of those Crimson shirts." I smirked.

"There best not be anything between you two. He's ten years older than you. I think I can spare one?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder the best he could. He stood at 6'6 and I was only 5'9. I always wished I had grew the extra inch but it wasn't like I fussed about it.

It was close enough to show time so I went to my seat leaving my coat with all of Tommy's things. I fixed my _Uncle Sam _Crimson shirt. I had left my purse at the hotel. I didn't see why I needed it here for. My money and phone fit in the pockets of my jeans along with my cherry chap stick.

I had enjoyed the show so far. Music had hit and people went nuts. It wasn't until I saw my brother walk out I joined in cheering for him. He was in complete pissed off Crimson mode. I noticed the mic in his hand as he got into the ring. He paced for a few moments before stopping in the middle of the ring.

"I'm back to get what should be mine. Starting with the guy that ruined it all for me. Matt Morgan I'm back and you are on the top of my list." He growled the last part out dropping the mic. I let a sigh out. He had filled me in on everything he went through so I could understand. I just hoped he let it go. I couldn't deal with him being a crab ass the next few days. I sat deciding if I should go track him down or not. The nagging feeling in my stomach got the best of me. I got up meeting the very blue eyes I couldn't get enough of. A smirk crossed his lips. I could watch the tag champs in action. No, no I had to check on Tommy.

I got backstage frantically looking for him. It wasn't hard to find him once you heard the yelling. It was him that was yelling at the top of his lungs. I ignored the camera's and marched right up to him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded with authority.

"Everyone." He seethed out. "Now move Ariel."

"No. You wanted me here, so here I am. Now talk." I growled out standing my ground. He laughed picking me up setting me off to the side. He walked off going back to his war path. I sulked off plopping down at a random table in catering.

"Well hello there." I looked up a bit embarrassed seeing a guy with longer hair and what seemed to be roots going up his arm.

"Uh hi. I'm Ariel, Tommy's sister." I wanted to get up and run but I had already made a fool of myself.

"Names Jeff. You look like him. But that could just be the red hair." He stood to walk off. "But I did see that little promo so to say. I figured y'all were related since I haven't seen ya around before." Shit! Not only was I in trouble for that but Tommy as well. I wanted nothing more than to hide in a very deep hole. I smiled nervously making a mad dash out running right into my brother.

"What the fuck Ariel?!" He exclaimed even more pissed off mostly at me.

"What?" I gulped back my fear and nerves.

"You messed everything up for me. Watch what you do next time." He growled out.

"I'm sorry. I was only worried about you." It was my job to worry about my big brother.

"Tommy, Ariel come with me please." Dixie pretty much ordered us. I sighed feeling like an idiot following behind Tommy. It was no secret I was in trouble, and I might have caused more than I knew about. "Sit." Dixie said shutting the door to her office behind us. I sat down wanting to puke my guts out. "What was that?" She shifted her gaze from me to Tommy back to me.

"It was my fault not his. Punish me not him." I explained. No need for Tommy to get into trouble for something I did.

"No one's in trouble Ariel. In fact it's the complete opposite." I shared a confusion filled look with Tommy. What was she getting at?


	3. Let's do this

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one. The tension was on the rise. At first I didn't want to do this but Dixie had convinced me. What was it going to hurt?

"No. I wont be apart of this." Tommy finally spoke turning the car off. "You don't even want to be apart of wrestling. You could get hurt."

"I'm not getting in the ring to wrestle. I'll be fine." I pushed my door open. "You have no say over this Tommy." I got out slamming the door. "What was that earlier you can learn if you want to?" Some hypocrite he was being.

"Ariel this conversation isn't over with." Tommy yelled after me. I smirked turning around.

"Yea it is. We are only going to go in circles." I turned around once more and headed inside. I needed to be alone to figure this out. Clear my mind.

I sat on the bed looking out the window that over looked Chicago. It was beautiful. I wanted to be involved some how with wrestling so I could spend time with Tommy. Yea as a big brother he looked out for me and wanted what he thought was right. If I was to get into the ring I would make sure I learned everything I had to. I wouldn't risk my life or anyone's life for that matter. I had to do what was right for me. I wanted to back out so Tommy could have his damn way this time. I wanted to be happy and this was it. The choice was mine and mine alone. I knew what I wanted. I smiled curling up under the blanket the lights shining into my room. It felt like mere moments passed as my eye lids grew heavy and my breathing leveled out.

I was up early to get a quick run in before my day was to start. I was stretching out my muscles outside the hotel.

"I'm not pleased to be working with the likes of you." Roode spit out like venom. I was taken back by his words. "Just because your brother wrestles doesn't mean you can." He growled out storming off. I stood there shocked. What did I do to him?

"He's not happy about you joining us in our little plan to take over Impact." Dan explained.

"I had no say in this. I don't mean to cause trouble for anyone." I felt bad that I was pretty much imposing on them. "Tommy's not happy about it either. How do you feel? Because if you don't like it I'll talk to Dixie about it." I rambled out with fear that he too had a problem with it.

"I love the idea really." Hearing him say that made me feel very relieved. At least someone was on my side. "And the one perk I get to work with a fiery redhead." He winked walking off. I glanced at his retreating form my cheeks starting to feel warm. I went on my way for my run. I pushed thought's of Tommy and Bobby outta my head thinking about the man that held those crystal blue eyes as Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch played. I enjoyed my run heading into the hotel to shower and meet up with Tommy to head out.

"What you have nothing to say to me now?" We had been on the road for 45 mins and we still have another hour to go and to make things better Tommy had yet to say a single word to me. The tension was finally getting to me. I had to work this thing out with him before I couldn't.

"I have nothing to say. It's your life. I can't control it." He snipped. The nerve of him.

"So your pissed at me because you can't control my life?" I asked getting pissed at him.

"No." I heard him sigh. It sure seemed that way. "I want you to be sure about this. And from now on you will start training. You need to be sure about this Ariel."

"I'm sure and I wouldn't have it any other way Tommy. I need to learn if I'm going to be around it." It wasn't so much a matter of need but more I had to learn every thing I could to be safe out there.

"Ok. I know there is no way I can talk you out of this so be careful. The second you can't handle this than you get out." He wasn't warning me but rather telling me.

"I will." I smiled looking at Tommy happy that he was now ok with it all. I needed to learn things on my own and not have him protect me. The rest of the car ride was a good one. We shared a few laughs. It wasn't until we got closer to the arena I remembered Tommy didn't like Dan. I had to get to the bottom of this. "Why don't you like Dan?"

"It's not that I don't like him, I don't trust him. I get along with everyone. All of us are a close knit family. Yea sure we pull pranks and stuff. Sometimes we can get on another's nerves but that's family." Yes it was, every family had a black sheep. "Plus he's ten years older than you." And he's point is what?

"So I'm of age by more than a few years. And at this point age is nothing but a number." I argued back. I didn't see the harm of it.

"Legal or not it's still wrong. He's..." It seemed he was having trouble finishing his thought.

"He's what? More experienced than me?" I smirked noticing how uncomfortable he was about this.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"Well I have plenty of experience Tommy." I laughed seeing him shift in his seat.

"You don't need to be having sex, let alone telling me about it. Matter of fact no one needs to know. I don't need people calling my baby sister a slut." I gave him a WTF look.

"Seriously? I'm not going to broadcast my sex life to people I have yet to meet."

"You best not tell people."

"My life remember?" I huffed out. I wasn't mad at him. No one needed to know about my personal life.

"I know. Come on let's go talk to Dixie about everything." I smiled getting out of the car heading into the arena getting my pass for the night. We quickly and easily found Dixie's office. I was quick to notice a very pissed off Roode and a smirking Dan. Oh yea this was going to be a wonderful meeting. I sat by Tommy. I would glance over to Dan every now and again. I didn't know what his intentions were with me. But I wasn't looking for a hook up or for anything else for that matter. We all sat quietly waiting for Dixie to finish up what she was doing. I had noticed that Bobby and Dan were talking about something. I kept my attention on them too long where Bobby growled at me and Dan winked. Tommy had noticed as he huffed.

"Lets get this meeting started. Sorry for the wait." Dixie said getting our attention as she moved some papers around.


	4. Making an Impact

"I wont do it." Bobby huffed out. I sat with Dan and Bobby trying to get Bobby ok with this. After the meeting I had got my stuff and changed into some workout gear then met up with Dan and here we sat.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Either you do this liking it or you do it hating it. You pick." Dan told him slightly annoyed. I haven't known him long enough but that wasn't what you tell your team mate.

"I get you don't like the idea or me being apart of this, but I will learn. I respect what you do. All I ask is give me a chance to show you." I only needed him to try. I looked at him hope in my eyes. This was all the begging I would do. If he didn't agree to it well Dan was right he'd do it hating it.

"Fine. I'll keep an open mind about this whole thing." He got up walking off. Well that was a start anyways.

"I gotta meet Tommy at the ring." I got up walking off before Dan could say anything.

"Cutting it close Ariel." Tommy's voice rang out. I noticed he stood in the ring with a black haired knockout. Well I assumed anyways.

"I know, sorry." I replied getting into the ring.

"I'm Lisa." She stuck her hand out. I took her hand shaking it.

"Ariel. You gonna help me?"

"Yep. First you gotta learn bumps. It's easy. But before you start you need to stretch." I nodded sitting down stretching my muscles out. After about 20 mins or so Lisa was ready to start and so was I. "Remember to stay relaxed and keep your chin tucked in." She did it showing me how it was done. "Think you can do that?" I chewed my lip going to stand in the middle of the ring. I could do this. I went to fall backwards but I chickened out taking a few stumbling steps backwards. "Relax." I nodded. I took a deep breath letting my body relax. I went to fall backwards. This time I came in contact with the mat looking up at the rafters. It wasn't hard at all. "That was good. Do it again." I got up doing as told.

I spent most my time with Lisa going over how to take a bump right. Once she thought I was good enough she got into the ring to work with me that way.

"Thanks for the lesson Lisa." I smiled looking at her. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Ariel. It's nothing. We all like to help out. I'll introduce you to the rest of the knockouts next Thursday. The only other one here tonight is Brooke Adams." She linked her arm with mine and led me right to the knockouts locker room. I took a shower changing seeing that Lisa was already gone. I met up with Tommy at gorilla. He went over what was to happen. I stood back watching as Tommy headed out to the ring. I smiled seeing Matt walk up.

"I knew you'd weasel your way on the roster." He smirked using me as an arm rest. I shrugged his arm off.

"I did no such thing. I only came to spend time with my brother." I retorted.

"I was joking Ariel. Chill out would you?" I playfully rolled my eyes looking to the monitor.

"Morgan I'm coming after you. You did this to me." Tommy growled out. Matt walked pasted me headed out to the ring.

"What the hell did I do to you Crimson?" Matt demanded walking down the ramp. It may only be a house show for the night but it was our chance to see what way it would work out best come Thursday for the live show.

"What was that about?" I turned hearing his voice. I looked at him my eyes tailing along his bare chest and torso. His purple sparkling trunks fitting to him like a glove. He cleared his throat. I smiled nervously looking up at him my cheeks feeling hot seeing that very sexy smirk on his face.

"Uh what?" I asked loosing all train of thought.

"Earlier when you took off on me after Bobby left." He explained moving closer to me.

"I uh had to start training with uh Lisa." I said licking my lips. I looked at the monitor seeing Tommy and Matt face to face in the ring. "Excuse me for a minute." I grabbed a mic walking out. "Crimson." I yelled through clenched teeth walking to the ring. He never took his eyes off of Matt. I climbed into the ring getting between them pushing Tommy back. "This isn't the place nor the time for this." I seethed out. He glanced at me not moving a muscle.

"You'll get your day Crimson." Matt growled out heading to the back. I looked at Tommy shaking my head turning to leave when Tommy grabbed my arm.

"This has nothing to do with you." He growled out shoving my arm down. I smirked letting my hand connect with his face earning a loud smack. I jumped out of the ring heading to the back. I looked seeing that Dan was no where in sight. I had this sad feeling in the pit of my stomach for some odd reason. I ignored it seeing Tommy walk out. I could see his cheek was red from where I slapped him. I was starting to think it was too hard.

"Back off Ariel." From the glare he sent me and the tone he was using I knew not to bug him. Ever since he left the first time he was letting everything get to him more then it should. I headed to the locker room to get my stuff. Lisa or Brooke weren't in there. I sighed walking out turning to head down the hall finding a crate to sit on out of the way. I looked up guessing it was Jeff as he was walking by as I caught a glimpse of the roots on his arm. Jeff had a bunch of black and white paint on his face.

"That's impressive. You do that yourself?" I asked as he walked closer to me.

"Yep. It gets easier. I'm guessing that your little improv to moment yesterday didn't get you in trouble but a job." I smiled looking at my hands.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked looking back at him. He nodded.

"Yea. Sometimes they like to roll with things. Since it happened yesterday at the live show which went over good. Sometimes it's all about buzz." I had no reason to disagree with Jeff. He knew this business better then I did. "Take car Ariel, I'm sure I'll see ya around."

"You too Jeff. And I'm sure you will be." I jumped down seeing Tommy was ready to go. I waved to Jeff heading out with my brother. I was afraid to know what he was going to say to me. Surprisingly he had nothing to say expect for good job out there. By the time we had got to the hotel I wanted to question him but I knew we still had a short drive tomorrow to wrap up the house show loop plus the drive back to Nashville and I was sure that things would get said than.


	5. You Can't Make Him

"Other than the argument we had. You did enjoy your time with me right?" Tommy asked a few minutes into the ride home. I always enjoyed my time with him. It was rare when we got that chance to spend time with each other. Not like when we were kids and I wanted my space from him. Now I had my space and I really cherish the times we spent together growing up.

"Yes I did. I can't wait till Thursday. Then the real fun starts." I smirked. Before the loop was done I had sat down with Dixie alone and she told me what it was I would be doing for a few weeks. And I was excited for it. I was ready for it. There wasn't much I could do right now but this I could pull off very easily.

"Oh yea. What is it that you are gonna do since you're no where near ready to get into the ring yet?" I smirked looking at him.

"You'll see." There wouldn't be any surprise to it if I spilled the beans about it now. Even though I was ready and excited for it I was still nervous about it all. Not only would I keep the act up with Tommy for some time but my storyline was gonna get bigger and Tommy wouldn't be there to help me if I messed up.

"Oh so you're gonna leave your brother hanging?" It was kinda cute they way he pouted.

"Yep now I know why you can't ever keep a girlfriend around." I joked around earning a smack to my arm. "What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"They find my pouting to be sexy. I haven't found the right one to keep around yet." Yea because that was the case.

"Ok Thomas if ya say so. They?" I questioned looking at him. "You make it seem like you're on both teams."

"You know what I meant Ariel. I'm not gay. Not there's nothing wrong with that, it's just not me." I rolled my eyes looking at him. I knew that. And I knew he had nothing against it. I never saw the harm in it. I was living my life the way I wanted to just like everyone else was living their lives the way they wanted to. I didn't have a say in anyone's life but my own.

"I know Tommy. Oh before I forget I'm gonna be at OVW the next few days. Lisa and Dixie pulled a few strings for me." I was very grateful they did this for me. Lisa wouldn't be able to teach me everything I needed to know with what little I saw of her. In the time allowed.

"Need me to come with?" I gave him a disgusted look. "What?"

"I don't need my big brother to hold my hand well I do this. I got it Tommy." He meant well but I was old enough to do things on my own.

"Yea, you're right Ariel, I just worry about you." I smiled looking down at my phone.

"I know you do Tommy. I worry about you as well." I got out with giggles I was trying to hide well reading the text from Dan.

"What's so funny Ariel?" He sounded pretty pissed off. Not like it was the first nor would it ever be the last time.

"Uh nothing." I told him replying back to Dan. He snatched my phone as the message had sent.

"That's just rude and disrespectful. Not to mention you're invading my personal life." I snapped trying to get my phone back.

"_Ariel its Dan I got ur # from Matt. I hope u dont mind._" I smiled chewing my lip as he read the text from Dan. "_U could've asked & I would've gladly gave u my #_" He tried to mock me but it didn't work any. He sounded more like a wounded dog than anything. He tossed my phone back saying that was all so far. "What the hell are you doing with him Ariel?"

"Flirting. Nothing wrong with that. My life once again Tommy. I can decided who I wanna be with. I don't pick your girlfriends. So you don't have a say in the guys I date." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're right. But I'm the one that's there to put the broken pieces together." I rolled my eyes getting pissed at him. It's not like I wanted him to. I tried to push him away when he did try.

"You don't have to be though. I don't call you up saying I need you." I took a deep breath trying to calm down before I said something I shouldn't.

"No you call me crying. To me that sounds like you need me."

"Yea you would think that wouldn't you? I call to tell you that you were right. But you scare them off to start with. And now you know that you can't scare Dan off and I have a real chance of being happy and that thought scares you because it's not you. I can't help that you haven't found Mrs. Perfect yet but don't punish me for it." Whether it was true or not I believed it. He couldn't run Dan off because he didn't think Dan was good enough for me. He knew that Dan will do what he wants.

"Fine I wont. But when this thing with Dan goes south and he stomps all over your heart when he gets what he wants don't come crying to me." Tommy snapped clearly pissed. Which he really had no right to be. We wouldn't be fighting if he left my things alone.

"I wont." I huffed out putting my head phones on wanting to be in my own world and not deal with with my stupid brother. I hated to fight with Tommy and I hated to be the one to apologize for nothing. I was right here and I wouldn't cave in because he was my big brother and he knows best. Only I knew what was best for me. Not him. He needed to understand that.

The last 2 hours of the ride seemed to drag on. I got out grabbing my bags slamming the door and the trunk to his car not even bothering saying anything to him as I was still pissed and upset with him.

I went around tossing my clothes in the washer and getting what I could ready. I was gonna head out tomorrow morning. It was only about a 3 hour drive. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to stay there or make the trip home. I was gonna be there for most of the week. I was just gonna wait and see. I would make sure I had everything I needed just in case I decided to stay close so I could get more rest. It made more sense to stay. Plus I would be away from Tommy.


	6. We done with this now?

I spent the last few days going over all the basic moves. I still had a long way to go but I was getting better and closer. I learned it didn't matter how many years you've been around you can always improve and learn something new. I was sore close to every where and I got to sit on a plane by Tommy. Yea I think I had more fun hitting the ropes than dreading the silence with Tommy.

"What you still pissed at me?" Tommy asked breaking the silence.

"You done telling me I need to stay away from Dan?" I asked leaning my head back looking else where but at him.

"Yea." He sighed. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I can't control you or make the choices you need to make in your life." He stated looking out the plane window.

"About time you see that. Did you talk to dad or mom?" I asked looking at him.

"Neither." He retorted looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine both of them." He sighed. "We done with this now"? He asked. I sure in the hell hope so.

"As long as you don't butt in to my life and tell me what I can and can't do." I stated annoyed over the whole thing. He was my brother not my father. I had yet to talk to my mom or dad about this but as of right now I was barely even friends with Dan. And maybe there was a possibility of their being a relationship with him down the line but right now I needed friends not a boyfriend. As much as I loved Tommy I needed other people to hang out with then his friends.

"I promise. But I will voice my concern about things when it comes to you. After all you are my baby sister." I rolled my eyes looking away. I hated being the baby sister. I groaned as he pulled me into him. The rest of the flight was a good one. We got our bags and a rental car and went to the hotel dumping our stuff off before heading over to the arena for tonight's show. I went to go off to the knockouts locker room. "Wait!" Tommy exclaimed. I sighed turning to face him.

"What?" I snapped a little on edge. What could he possibly have to tell me now?

"You know what's to happen tonight right?" He asked. I huffed looking at him.

"Fuck off Tommy?" I snapped walking off. I wasn't a complete idiot. I know what to do. I get that he didn't want to look bad or want me to look bad but this was work and I knew to go over what I needed to do.

"Easy tiger." Dan smarted off as I passed him in the hall.

"You can fuck off as well." I seethed pushing the door to the locker room open. I felt bad for taking my frustration out on him when it was my brother's fault. I turned around looking to see where Dan had taken off to. "Dan hold up." I yelled running down the hall.

"I don't want to be in the crosshairs of what ever this is." He stated with a serious look on his face.

"Yea about that. I'm sorry. It was Tommy being Tommy." I told him with an apologetic look on my face.

"Tell ya what; you can make it up to me tonight after the show. Be ready and we'll leave from here." I looked at him suspiciously a smile growing on my face.

"Ok I'll be waiting." I smiled turning to walk off. I walked into the locker room seeing a few girls I had yet to meet. I smiled claiming a locker. I was introduced to Jaime and Mickie. They seemed nice enough. I didn't have any problems with them. I dressed in blue jeans with a slight flare on the bottom and a deep cream-colored off the shoulder top. I headed out to gorilla to meet up with Tommy. I was still pissed at him and it would come out when I was out there with him. Tommy walked up without saying a word. He looked at me and that was it. I rolled my eyes as he headed out to the ring.

"I made a promise to myself that I would come back here and destroy the one person that ruined me." Tommy seethed to the crowd that started to boo him. "That promise will be staying. Morgan your number is up." I grabbed a mic and headed out. "What the hell do you want?"

"To know what the hell got into you?" I hissed getting into the ring. "I get that you want to get back at Matt for things but I thought you would go about things differently." I stated walking around the ring.

"Yea because talking about my feelings was the thing to do Ariel." He seethed out grabbing my arm. I looked at his hand then glared at him.

"Get your hand off me!" I demanded with a yell.

"Or what?" He asked smirking. My hand connected with his face. And boy did that feel good!

"You want to be a jackass fine by me but I wont be there for you when all of this blows up in your face Crimson. I may be family but that doesn't mean I'm going to be here for you. Get your shit straight." I looked at him disappointed dropping the mic getting out of the ring and headed to the back. I waited by gorilla for Tommy to walk through. I had this feeling that I needed to talk to him before we spent another week pissed at each other. That wasn't why I agreed to do this. I wanted to spend time with him getting to know this side of him not us fighting every time we were together. "Tommy about earlier I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's fine. I should trust you with things." He replied walking off. "Have fun with Dan tonight and I'll be waiting for you in the morning so we can head out for the house shows."

"Um ok." I replied confused. Was it really that simple to put it behind us? I shook my head walking to the locker room to get my things and change into something else maybe. Dan didn't say what it was we were doing tonight so I wasn't completely sure what to wear. I was still at a loss with Tommy. I was shocked that he was ok with this or at least was trying to be ok with this. It's not like anything was going to happen anyways.


	7. This your idea of a date?

I sighed looking at the deep blue dress and my jeans and halter top. I had been sitting here for the past ten minutes trying to figure out what I was gonna wear. I was tempted to either find him and ask him or send him a text.

"Need help with something?" I looked up to see Jaime, Mickie and some other knockout standing off to the side.

"I'm Jessica. Known as ODB." She stated drinking from her flask.

"Ariel. Tommy's little sister." I replied looking back at my clothes. "I got a date with Dan tonight but I don't know where he's taking me so I don't know what to wear." I sighed explaining the problem to them.

"I'd go with the dress. You don't wanna look like trash if he takes you some where classy." Jaime spoke up.

"But you don't wanna look like a high-end bitch if he takes ya to some dump either." Jess said sitting down. Great I was screwed.

"I'd go with the dress. Dan ain't gonna take ya to a bar." Mickie spoke up. I smiled grabbing the dress and changing into it quickly. I left my hair down but I did run a brush through it leaving it feeling silky smooth. My make-up was done enough to make my blue eyes sparkle more than they already did. The dress ended above my knees. I paired the dress with black peep toed heels. I thanked the girls and walked out seeing Dan leaning against the wall waiting. I smiled seeing him in a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks and the matching black jacket to go with it.

"You looked good all cleaned up." I smiled walking up to him.

"You look absolutely stunning." He smiled holding his hand out. I may have blushed from his comment. I slipped my hand into his. I could slowly feel the butterflies stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"Thank you. Now where you taking me?" I asked as we walked through the arena.

"Now that you just gotta wait and see." He smirked holding the door open for me. We had to walk past Tommy and Matt to get to Dan's car. Tommy was just gonna ignore us which I was all for but Matt damn him anyways.

"Don't you two just look so damn cute matching your clothing and everything." Matt smirked.

"Dude shut up and let's go." Tommy told him getting into the car. I just rolled my eyes walking away. I wanted to focus on Dan and fun and not on Tommy and his damn problems. I made Dan walk with him not giving him the chance to reply either. I tossed my bags in the backseat of Dan's car.

"What's with your brother?" Dan asked holding the car door open for me. I sighed not wanting this to damper the fun I was sure we would be having. I waited for him to get in before I said anything.

"He doesn't like the idea of me being here with you. He thinks you're to old for me. It's only ten years. I don't see the big deal." I explained playing with my fingers afraid of what he had to say.

"I respect your brothers opinion here. He is right I'm to old for you." Hearing him say those words hurt deeply. Tommy was getting his way yet again. "It's a good thing I don't give a shit. I care what you think not Tommy. I'm going out with you not him. If you don't want to be here then I'd take you to the hotel you're staying at. Do you wanna be here?" He asked glancing over at me. I smiled looking at him.

"I don't wanna be anywhere else. Tommy's just gonna have to deal with it. I can make my own choices in my life especially my personal life. If I didn't wanna be here then I would've stood ya up or yelled at ya some more." I smirked at him.

"You're telling me that you're picking little old me over your brother?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"You're not old or little. And why the hell would I pick my brother over you?" I asked in a disgusted tone. "That's just gross and wrong on so many levels." I added not wanting to think about it anymore. I looked at him confused as he pulled in to the beach parking lot. "This is your idea of a date?" I asked looking at him.

"We're not going to the beach for the date. We're going there." He pointed at a log cabin looking restaurant that over looked the lake. I smiled going to get out but Dan was there offering me his hand. I slipped my hand in his getting out. I fixed my dress as he offered me his arm. I smiled as we walked the short distance. We were seated quickly outside overlooking the lake. The lights cascading a glow off the dark water.

"This is beautiful." I smiled looking at the menu glancing at him seeing a smile on his face.

Dinner was amazing. The conversation flowed as we ate. We finished dinner off with some very rich chocolate cheesecake. We took to the beach. Everything was perfect as we walked under the stars. And I wasn't even sure what was to happen to us after tonight but then again at this moment it didn't matter either. I smiled a little as he draped his jacket over my shoulders. I swear my cheeks were gonna hurt from all the smiling.

"Thanks." I told him snuggling into the jacket to feel the warmth against my cold skin.

"You're welcome Ariel." He replied wrapping an arm around me pulling me into him. I smiled feeling the warmth of his body heat. "I should get you back before you're brother sends a man hunt out on me." I giggled knowing that Tommy just might do that if he was pissed enough.

"We don't need that." I replied as we walked to his car. He yet again helped me in. I don't think I could ever get use to this. None of my ex's ever treated me like this. I was just hoping this wasn't an act.

_**A/N: I'm sorry if this story seems to be going slow but things will pick up after this chapter or the next one.**_


	8. Interference

Over the last few weeks I grew closer to Dan and my relationship with Tommy was getting worse. We barely ever talked anymore. I hated not having my brother there but I tried and I tried. It didn't do me any good. So I finally gave up. He wouldn't even look at me. It was if I disgraced him in some way. As much as I tried it bothered me. I didn't want it too but it did.

"Seriously Tommy freaking Mercer is a damn douche." I sat in the locker room keeping quiet. I hadn't met this knockout yet. She was around 5'7 with dark black hair and from what I could see her eyes were a very light blue color. All the knockouts in the room kept quiet as well. I guess it was up to me to found out why she thought Tommy was a jerk.

"What did Tommy do to you?" I asked her eyes settling on me.

"The prick ran into me in the hallway and he didn't say shit. He grumbled that I should watch what I'm doing and stalked off. Can you believe that shit?" I smirked getting up.

"Oh boy like you wouldn't believe. By the way I'm Ariel Mercer, you are?" I asked holding my hand out as I introduced myself.

"Maggie Lassen." She shook my hand, as my name finally hit her. "You're Tommy's sister?" It came out more as a question then anything.

"Yep, but say what you want. He's not exactly my biggest fan at the moment. Just know he's not always like that." Even if he was mad at me and we are having a falling out of sorts, he was my brother and I needed to stick up for him. It's what family did.

"Dude's still a jerk. I've always been able to sneak around him." I looked at her funny. Why would she have to sneak around him for? What was she hiding? It all seemed too funny to me like something was up. She had to be hiding something.

"You got a thing for my brother." I blurted out catching the look of being caught on her face. I smirked walking outta the locker room. I knew how to fix Tommy. It never occurred to me before. But now it was clear. It wasn't so much as me dating Dan that bothered him. It was that he didn't have that special person.

"Ariel what are you doing?" Maggie's voice rang out behind me.

"Going to talk to my brother or at least try to anyways. It doesn't concern you Maggie. I won't tell him your little secret." I replied not stopping to talk to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ariel." She yelled down the hall. I think I could be great friends with Maggie. But first I needed to deal with my brother.

"Hey Matt, have you seen my brother?" I asked passing him in the hall.

"Hey uh yea catering." He replied sounding slightly confused. I smiled looking back at him and kept going on my way. I walked into catering seeing him talking to a few other guys. I smiled walking up to the table they sat at.

"Tommy a word please?" I asked nicely as I could. He looked at me the smiling on his face falling.

"What do want Ariel? No don't answer that. I'm in the middle of something. I'll find you when I get a free second." He replied turning away.

"No you're gonna talk to me now." I demanded.

"Ariel haven't you learned your damn manners?" He asked with a growl.

"Fine." I replied sitting down. "I'll wait here for you to finish. Hey boys." I smiled looking around at them.

"Tommy we'll see ya later." The one with the cowboy hat, long hair and a beer bottle in hand said as they all got up walking off. I watched enough of the show at this point to know that was James Storm.

"Guys you don't need to leave." Tommy yelled after them. I sat in my spot smirking. "Out with it Ariel." He demanded pissed.

"You need to go out and have fun and let loose Tommy. You're so worried about everything going right for you this time around and worried about me not messing up. You need to have fun and you haven't had any in a long time. Not since you and the she bitch broke up anyways." I explained my tone growing softer as I spoke.

"You don't know what I need Ariel so back the fuck off." He seethed getting up.

"One beer tonight at the bar. That's all I ask of you Tommy." I pouted a little making him cave.

"Fine, but I'm only having one then I'm outta there." I smiled getting up. That was fine with me. Now I had to get Maggie there as well come up with an excuse to leave the two of them alone and I'd be set. But right now I had to get ready to cause some interference. I flipped the hood up on my plain black hoodie. I was dressed in complete black. I had on black skinny jeans and knee-high black boots with a 5 inch heel. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail so no one would be able to tell who I was.

Dan and Bobby were going against Chavo and Hernandez in a non title match. Chavo was going for the pin on Dan when I ran out. Bobby and Hernandez were laying ringside from where their fighting spilled to the outside. I knew not to touch either wrestler in the ring so instead I got in the way of the ref. As Brain was busy yelling at me to get to the back Bobby had made his way back into the ring letting him and Dan double team Chavo. I smirked walking up the ramp backwards watching as Dan got the pin and the win. I walked through the curtain standing off to the side for Dan to come out. I smiled giving him a hug when he did.

"So I was thinking we could go out and get a drink tonight." Dan said taking my hand in his.

"I'd like that but I'm having a drink with Tommy tonight." I told him seeing his face fall slightly. I smirked to myself my plan on ditching Maggie and Tommy coming to mind. It seemed as I was evil, but I was ditching the two of them together so it wasn't like I wasn't leaving either one of them alone. Though I have yet to convince Maggie to go out for drinks but it shouldn't be that hard. "Actually I'll call you once I'm done hanging out with Tommy. Shouldn't be that long anyways." I told him seeing his signature smirk coming out.

"Great." He replied kissing me. I melted into the kiss. I smiled pulling away. I walked off hoping I could convince Maggie to come out tonight. Her and Tommy would get along so well if they actually took the time to be nice to each other and not bitch. I smiled seeing Maggie was about ready to head out to the ring.

"Maggie tonight the bar me and you. I'm not taking no for answer."

"Sounds like fun. I'll get the details from ya after my match." I smiled walking off. Everything was going according to plan. There was no way this would back fire on me.


	9. What are we?

I sat in jeans and a green low-cut top sipping at my beer waiting for Tommy to show up. He was supposed to be here a half hour ago. It would be another 15 minutes and Maggi would be here. I was starting to think that this little plan of mine wasn't going to work. I finished my beer standing up. I would march up to his room demanding answers on why he stood me up. His sister of all people.

"Oh looky who decided to show up." I retorted annoyed seeing Tommy walk in with his I don't give a shit attitude.

"If you want I can leave again. I didn't wanna be here in the first place." He hissed sitting down at the table I was at. I went and got 2 beers putting his in front of him. "What is it you want from me?" He asked giving me no room for a breath.

"I want my brother back Tommy. You say you're ok with me being with Dan but I can see it's not ok." I explained playing with my beer bottle.

"I wanna be ok with this I do, but I've seen this from him and others to know it's not gonna end well for you." He explained looking at me.

"I understand that but let me judge what's right for me." I was pleading with him at this point.

"I'll try Ariel but I.." He stopped to collect his thoughts.

"You gotta stop being so over protecting of me. Spend time with Dan and figure out his intentions with me. Anything to get us back. I do miss my brother." I stated sending a pout his way.

"Well I can't say I miss you." He smirked. "But we'll see. What's going on with you and Dan any how?" At least he was trying to make an effort.

"I'm not really sure. We haven't talked about it. We're more than friends but we haven't defined our relationship." I told him taking a drink of my beer.

"You're not friends with benefits are you?" He asked grossing me out. I didn't wanna even think about having this conversation with him let alone actually having it.

"Hey Ariel, you forgot to mention that he was gonna be here." Maggi commented walking up annoyed Tommy was here.

"Did I? My bad but he wanted to say he was sorry over a beer." I smiled seeing Tommy shooting me a look. I was caught by him but Maggi was none the wiser.

"Is that so?" She asked looking at Tommy pulling a chair out to sit in.

"Uh yea. I didn't think you would come if I had asked you so I had Ariel ask for me." He explained sticking to my story. He wasn't doing it for me, this was for him.

"Oh." She said shyly. I got up heading out. It felt awkward being here. "Where are you going?" She asked slightly panicked.

"I don't wanna intrude on this and I'm sure when you both get past all this awkwardness everything will be fine. You don't need me here for that." I replied walking out before they could say anything to stop me. Here's to hoping they hit it off. I walked into the hotel walking the whole block from the bar going to the room Dan told me was his. I knocked on the door fixing my hair. I smiled seeing a shirtless Dan stepping aside letting me in. My smile faded seeing Roode sitting at the table. "What's going on?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"He had the great idea to go over next weeks show now." Dan stated sitting by me on the bed.

"You did good tonight Mercer." Roode spoke looking at me.

"Thanks Roode." I could play along with him. The room fell silent with a hint of awkwardness to it. "I can go if you guys wanna plan." I told them getting up.

"You guys had plans and we're done anyways." Roode stated leaving. I stood in my spot looking around.

"So..." I stated feeling outta place all of a sudden. "What are we?" I blurted out. I looked at him feeling embarrassed about it. He had an amused look on his face.

"Who says we have to be anything?" He asked standing in front of me.

"Tommy asked what we were and it made we wonder. I'm fine with this just the way it is. I don't need to define what we are but in a way it would be nice ya know?" I explained as I rumbled wanting to get my point across.

"I do know what you mean. I like things the way they are as well. But if you want more we can do that." He said taking my hands.

"What I want is to be with you taking this whatever it may be one day at a time and if it grows into something special than yay for us but if not then no feelings were hurt in the process. Why label something that doesn't need one?" I asked wrapping my arms around him.

"If that's what you feel and want then we'll go with it." I sighed laying my head on his chest. It's not what I wanted but I didn't want to chase him off by saying I wanted a monogamous relationship. "Ariel what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'll catch ya later." I told him pressing my lips against his for a quick kiss.

"You can stay if you want." He suggested with no intent of anything happening.

"I would like to but I can't." I told him walking out. I didn't look back not until I made it to my room. I laid on the bed sighing. I didn't think telling him I didn't want more than I actually did would hurt this much. I thought he might want more. But he was giving me what I wanted. Was I upset because I wanted more or because I wanted something else?


	10. No You're A Pest

I had spent 2 weeks training at OVW. Two weeks where I didn't think about what it was I wanted with Dan. On the flight to Texas I had to think that maybe just maybe Tommy was right about this. That maybe age had a lot to do with things. There could be a possibility that I was in way over my head. Being so stuck on Dan it was good to see that Tommy and Maggi were both doing good. I was told by Tommy he hated the trick I played on him but he was thrilled that I did. Maggi had found out about it after Tommy filled her in on it and she was pissed at me for a few days but she came around as well, again after Tommy talked to her for me.

"Ariel a word please?" I answered Dixie's question with a nod following behind her to her office. I sat down in a chair across from her. "I have a few things to go over with you. We are gonna keep ya around as a Knockout but the thing is, the storyline with Aries and Roode is moving along nicely and frankly there isn't enough time for you to learn everything you're gonna need to know to become the Knockout Champion." She stated. I took a deep breath, I couldn't be upset about that. I saw what she was talking about.

"I get that Dixie. I really hope I'm given the time to really learn my ability in the squared circle. I'm honored with the time you have given me thus far." I smiled. It hurt that I would be taken out of this but I couldn't be mad. It was what was best for everyone involved.

"You're still gonna be involved with Tommy's storyline and once that plays its course we'll see where you are and if you're ready for your début match." Dixie explained giving me a soft smile.

"Thank you for this chance Dixie. It has opened my eyes to something amazing." I smiled at her walking out. I was determined to work extra hard to get where I needed to be. I walked into catering seeing Tommy sitting by himself. I pulled out a chair faking a smile sitting across from him.

"Cut the fake smile Ariel. What's got you down?" How the hell did Tommy know anything was wrong. Was I not convincing enough?

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that. Since I barely know how to wrestle I've been pulled outta the storyline with Dan and Bobby. Can't blame them for doing it though. So as of now I'm only gonna be in yours." I huffed leaning on the table.

"But you've already been down to the ring to cause interference. How can they just pull you like that?" Tommy asked getting pissed. "I've spent plenty of time with you to know things." He smirked hiding his anger.

"Well since no one saw it was me it can be any Knockout in the locker room." I told him. "It is what it is Tommy." I was done with this. I just wanted to move on from it. Hell I still wasn't sure if this was right for me. I did enjoy being in the ring, I felt comfortable being in the ring, but I wasn't sure I loved wrestling the way everyone else did. Maybe this was my sign telling me I wasn't cut out for this.

"Doesn't mean it was the right choice to make."

"No it means it was the right choice to make." I huffed getting up. "Later." I mumbled walking out. I didn't make it far before I froze in my spot seeing Dan with some chick with blonde hair. I was on the verge of tears, no I was on the verge of a break down. Within two weeks of not talking he already moved on? Tommy was right about him. Now I was more than pleased to know I wouldn't be working with him. I stormed into the locker room finally seeing enough.

"What's got you down?" Lisa asked lacing her boots up.

"Everything." I sighed. "I'm sure you don't wanna hear about it. So I'll save you from my drama."

"I don't mind listening. It does help to have someone to talk. Other than your brother." I was shocked that she even cared about me. I wouldn't say we're the best of friends, or even friends. Maybe just work colleagues if that. I took a deep breath finally breaking down and spilling everything from being taken outta the storyline with Dan and Bobby to seeing Dan all over some blonde. "It's been 2 weeks since I talked to him. He didn't even try to talk to me to see what was wrong. Is there something wrong with me?" I asked holding my head in my hands.

"Of course not sweetie. The thing with Dan, the second he thinks your losing interest he moves on. He doesn't want to get hurt. You really just gotta talk to him about it and go from there."

"I don't know if I want to. Things happen for reasons we don't know. It's probably for the best. But thanks for talking to me Lisa." I told her getting ready for the night at hand.

"I'm here to help amongst other things. But if you really do care about him, you'll talk to him. Maybe not today or tomorrow but at some point." I shrugged looking in the mirror fixing the black lace top I had on, to match I had on a white mini skirt covered in black lace. Satisfied with the way it looked I sat down pulling the knee-high boots on. I smiled at Lisa walking out, making my way to gorilla avoiding Dan.

"Heard what happened to ya." I smiled seeing Jeff. "Just stick with it and everything will be fine. Sometimes rock bottom is a dose of reality."

"Thanks Jeff but I haven't hit rock bottom not yet anyways." I told him seeing I had to be in the ring. "I'll catch ya later Jeff."

"I'll be around." He called as I took off to the ring a mic in hand.

"Just when I get the idea I'm done with you, here you are before my very eyes." Tommy seethed.

"Awww crimson that's so sweet of you." I mocked stepping between the ropes getting into the ring. "We're family Crimson, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be that little angel in your ear telling you everything you're doing is wrong. That you're going about this whole thing the wrong way."

"No you're not an angel. You're a damn pest." He seethed making me shrug.

"If that's how you see it." I told him with a half-smile getting outta the ring heading to the back. I licked my lips annoyed seeing Dan leaning against the wall his stupid little smirk in place. "What do you want?" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's a good question I don't have an answer to. Did I not tell you 2 weeks ago what it was I wanted? I believe it was the same thing you wanted as well. But here we stand 2 weeks later seemingly at odds. So Ariel what is it you want?" I gulped as he stepped closer to me. "I don't waste time playing kid games." He quipped with a soft growl in my ear walking off. I pinched the bridge of my nose walking off to catering. I was really at a loss on what I wanted to do. I didn't wanna chase after him and seem like I was desperate to be with him, but I didn't wanna lose him either.


	11. Girls night in

I sat in catering trying to reflect on my feelings. I realized that I didn't really know who Dan was. Sure he came off as this arrogant person but that wasn't him. There was so much more to him that I didn't know. I didn't take the chance to really get to know him. Attraction stood in the way of it all. But could I really go to be just friends with him? I sighed rubbing my face. Lisa was right I needed someone other than my brother to talk to about this.

"I just heard about what happened." I looked up to see the smug look on Roode's face. "It's for the best this way. We didn't need you, now Dixie sees it my way. As for Dan he's quiet thrilled about it as well. Best of luck to ya Ariel." He smirked walking off. I flipped him off mocking him. That guy knew how to push your buttons and get under your skin. Was Dan really thrilled I wouldn't be working along side of him anymore?

"I wouldn't pay him no mind. He is alright once you get to know him." I was astonished with how fast and quietly that man could sneak up on you. I really needed him to teach me how he did it.

"Don't worry I don't. How can you just sneak up on people like that?" I questioned looking up at him. He shrugged.

"One of many talents I guess. You doing ok?" He asked squeezing my shoulder. I smiled at him nodding. I didn't wanna lay all my problems on him. "If you're sure. I'll catch ya later."

"Yea I'm sure. See ya around Jeff." Following his gesture I got up walking to the divas locker room. I sighed a little seeing the locker room was empty. I quickly changed into white skinny jeans and a light red top slipping my knee-high boots back on. I smiled as the knockouts filed back into the room with chatter and laughter.

"We were looking for you." Now that had my interest. "We're having a little girls night, you wanna join us?" Jamie asked.

"Uh sure sounds like fun." I smiled heading to the door.

"We're gonna leave from here after the taping for next week is over with." Mickie added in.

"Ok." I smiled walking out to meet up with Tommy seeing he was already in place.

"We all know your revenge is on Matt Morgan, but this thing with your sister, how are you going to handle that?" JB asked Tommy.

"I'm just let her keep doing what she is doing. She'll get bored with it when I keep ignoring her. Let her think she's doing some good. But we all know how well it's going to pay off for her." Tommy smirked reeking off cockiness.

"No Crimson that's not gonna work. Ignore me all you want but the matter stays the same, I'm not going anywhere. You called me a pest last week so I'm that little annoying fly you can't kill." I seethed as friendly as possible. "But good luck with your plan Crimson." I smiled walking off. I leaned against the wall watching as he glared through the camera walking off.

"I'm hanging with the guys tonight. I don't need to have a chat with Dan do I?" I shook my head answering his question.

"I'm hanging with the girls." He pulled me to a stop.

"You!" He exclaimed shock showing in his eyes. "Are you gonna be all girly?" He asked failing at a girly voice.

"Don't do that again and for the record I can be very girly." I huffed pushing him.

"Alright have fun." He pushed me back.

"You too Tommy." I replied walking off. "What's the plan for the night any how?" I asked walking into the locker room.

"We're gonna get some snacks and stuff and just meet in one of the hotel rooms and pig out on pizza, watch some flicks and gossip. Maybe have a few make overs and what not." Jamie replied.

"And booze. We need booze." Jess stated.

"Sounds like fun. Everyone is welcome to come to my room if you don't have one yet." I needed to be involved in this. I had to actually seem like I was willing to make an effort with all of this. It wasn't going to hurt to actually be friends with any of them.

"What about Tommy?" Mickie asked joining us.

"What about him?" I asked. "He wont be there. I have my own room and he's going out with the guys." I explained hoping that was what they were getting at.

"Alright we'll be there." Lisa smiled getting her stuff.

"What's the room number?" Mickie asked.

"364" I told them getting my stuff together. "I wouldn't really hurry, I gotta wait for Tommy he was my ride." I called out as they started to leave.

"Send him a text and ride with me." Lisa pretty much demanded. I could use this time to talk to her about things.

"Uh yea, I'll text him on the way." I grabbed my bags following her out. "Lisa I'll catch up with ya." I told her seeing Tommy in the hall talking with a few guys.

"I can wait here for ya Ariel." I nodded walking up to Tommy. He glanced down at me not that amused I broke up their guy time.

"Get over it Thomas. I only came to say I was taking off. I'll see ya tomorrow." I told him rolling my eyes turning to walk off.

"We leave at 10 sharp in the morning." He called after me.

"Got it." I yelled walking up to where Lisa was waiting for me.

"Something on your mind?" Lisa asked on the drive to the hotel.

"Everything really." I sighed laying my head back against the seat. "I hate to say it but I'm starting to think that Tommy was right about Dan. The truth of the matter I don't know what it is I want and I don't know Dan one bit. I'm stuck on what it is I wanna do." I spilled it all without even thinking about it. I could trust Lisa and even if it did get out it wouldn't hurt anything.

"It scares you that Tommy was right. But Ariel you can't let what he said about Dan get to you. You need to sit down and have it out with Dan and go from there before you figure out what it is you want. Makes things easier. Give it a few days than talk to him." She did make sense but I wasn't sure I could do that. "Just forget about Tommy and Dan tonight and have fun."

"That sounds like something I can do." I smiled getting out now that we were at the hotel.

"I'll be there after a few with the rest of the girls." Lisa informed me.

"Alright." I replied getting my bag heading straight to my room. There wasn't anything I had to do so I laid on the bed waiting for them to show up. As I waited my mind drifted off to Dan. I had the sudden urge to find him and see what he was doing. Thankfully for me the girls showed up before I could put my plan into action. Maggi wasn't around this week so I was bummed I wouldn't have her there. Just like they said we pigged out on pizza and watched cheesy chick flicks. We sat around painting nails.

"What happened with you and Dan?" Christy asked the one question I was trying to avoid.

"It's complicated and I'm still trying to figure it out." I replied feeling good with my answer.

"It's gotta be pretty bad if he's already got someone else." Val added in.

"We never were a couple. We were doing the whole we'll take it one day at a time. He's free to do as he pleases." I replied with a shrug.

"How you like being on the road?" Lisa asked changing the topic.

"It's ok so far. Still trying to figure out if this is something I wanna do. Coming in wasn't exactly planned but so far I've enjoyed what little I've done. Though it is easy work with Tommy." I explained wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Family is easy to work with. It's not the easiest thing to figure out especially with the way you got threw into it. But it'll all work out for ya." Mickie smiled. Before much more could be said there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door confused knowing the girls attentions had focused on who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stepping into the hall with him.

"I had a reason, then I forget it. But I want you to know that I love you Ariel."

"Tommy I love you too, now get some rest." I told him. He mumbled something walking off. "Drunk brothers are awesome." I mocked walking into the room.

"Since the guys are back we're gonna head out to." I wasn't even sure who said it my mind was else where. I smiled hugging them all before they left me alone with my thoughts about Dan.


	12. 10 Times Outta 9

It amazed me how fast wrestling could take my mind off everything. It didn't clear my problems away I was only able to forget them and focus on what I needed to do in the ring. I suppose that's how it goes with every wrestler as they step into the ring. It was all still there and I needed to figure it out. I wasn't sure where to start. I knew I needed to call Dan and have it out with him. I just didn't wanna make that call. The fear of it going wrong stronger than the will for it to go right. It happened to be an off day so I was home resting up when a rather obnoxious knock came echoing through my apartment. I figured it was Tommy but boy was I wrong to see Dan standing on the other side. I stepped aside letting him enter. He stood in the entry way waiting for me. It already seemed awkward, it couldn't possibly get any better than this. I walked into the living taking a seat on the couch. He as well had to sit on the couch. The chair was filled with wrestling stuff.

"I'm surprised to see you here Dan. What is it you want?" I asked diving right in.

"I was around." He stated leaning forward.

"Bull shit. Live events are in Texas this weekend. You weren't booked for them. Now what is it you want?" I wasn't in the mood to play his little games right now. "Wasn't you that told me you didn't wanna play kid games?"

"Whatever Ariel. I figured we could finally talk about things. It was clear that you wanted more than what you said. So why lie about it?" He retorted in an annoying manner.

"I lied to protect myself. But it only backfired on me. Yes I wanted more but I didn't wanna rush into things for it all to come back and bite me in the ass. I didn't expect it to hurt when I told you." I explained chewing my lip looking down.

"I'm not an ass we would've sat down and figured something out Ariel." He told me moving closer.

"I hate rushing into things Dan. I do still wanna be with you, but this time I'm not lying when I say one day at a time because over the last few weeks I've come to the realization I don't know who you really are."

"Then we take time to really get to know each other and this time promise me you'll talk to me about things. Don't tell me what it is you think I want to hear. Because 10 times outta 9 it's not what I wanna hear." He explained taking my hands in his.

"Don't you mean 9 times outta 10?" I questioned him seeing him shake his head.

"No that would be stupid. I wanna hear what you have to say. If it starts a fight so be it, we'll fix it."

"But one day at a time. I mean it this time Dan. I've always rushed into relationships, for to it come back on me. My whole heart gets put out there, I can't take another heart-break. So if this thing between us doesn't work we talk it out and figure out what the problem is and move on from it."

"I can do that Ariel." I smiled being pulled into him for a hug.

After enjoying some days off with him it was time to head back to work for the both of us. I traveled with Dan instead of Tommy. Though I would've been traveling alone if it wasn't for Dan. Tommy was off spending a few days with Maggi. Things with Dan had been going good. There was no rush to anything and that was going good. I smiled letting Dan kiss my cheek as we headed off in different directions. A smile played on my lips walking into the knockouts locker room.

"What's got you all happy?" Lisa asked spotting me.

"Had a talk with Dan over the last few days." I shrugged making it seem like nothing, when in reality it wasn't anything major.

"That's good sweetie." She smiled. I got my bag stuffed into a locker heading out.

"Ha you can't sneak up on me this time." I told Jeff seeing him heading to catering.

"Nope not this time little red." He smirked.

"Uh I believe my brother was little red." I corrected him.

"Then that must make you little little red." I groaned. That sounded worse yet.

"Call me Ari, Jeff. That's my nickname, only one I got." I replied seeing Tommy. "Catch ya later Jeff." I told him walking off hearing a see ya around being called.

"We go on in a few minutes." I nodded leaning against the wall. "How was your time off?"

"It was good. How was your time with Maggi?" I asked watching the Knockout match.

"It was alright." He sighed.

"What happened?" I gave him my full attention.

"Parent's, brothers." He shrugged acting like it wasn't a big deal. But I could see it was bugging him.

"And they did what?" I asked trying to force it outta him. "If you don't tell me Maggi will. So you gonna tell me or not?"

"I gave her brother a black eye and broke a few family heirlooms. But other than that it was a fantastic time to be had by everyone." He seethed going out to the ring. Oh man oh man. That sounded well horrible. But he must've deserved it. Tommy just doesn't punch anyone for no reason. I pushed the thoughts away heading out to the ring seeing Matt getting set up for Carbon Footprint. I smiled at Matt walking around the ring stopping in front of the announcer's table. I said nothing just stood there seeing the confused look on Matt's face to the pissed off look on Tommy's face. Tommy was seething as he got up. I smirked walking off seeing Tommy hit Red Alert going for the win. I turned around at the top of the ramp hearing Christy announce Tommy as the winner. I clapped locking eyes with Tommy. I gave him a wave walking backstage.


	13. Now I'm Scared!

"What the hell was that last week Ariel?" Tommy seethed walking up to me, getting in the camera shot.

"What was what?" I asked sweetly smiling up at him.

"Coming down to the ring during my match?" He seethed out getting even more pissed off at me.

"You think you would be the happy one. I mean after all you did win the match." I told him all bubbly. He growled pinning me to the wall. "You don't scare me Crimson. I've seen it all before. I told you I was gonna be there every step of the way. I've told you time and time again you can't get rid of me." I ducked under his arm leaving him standing there, only to be stopped by Matt.

"You say you want your brother to stop what he's doing. But you helped him win last week. I don't think you know what it is you want Ariel." Tommy explained looking down at me.

"That's where you're wrong Matt. I know what is I want and what it is I'm doing." I replied walking off. Figuring I couldn't get any more outta Tommy I headed off to find Maggi and let her dish everything out. It wasn't hard to find her sitting in catering picking at the food on her plate. "Tommy told me about giving your brother a black eye among other things. How you feeling about that?" I asked sitting down by her.

"In a sense he deserved it. A person can only take so much. But Tommy could've went about it differently. My brother is known for running his mouth. I'm use to it, I tried to tell Tommy to ignore it but I learned he doesn't like to listen to reason." She explained with a soft sigh.

"He doesn't. He feels he needs to stand up and protect the ones he cares about. At times it can be sweet but other times there is so many consequence that come with it. But the thing is that's part of Tommy and if you can't accept that about him then you need to leave him." I told her. I didn't want any of them to be mad and hurt about this, but a person needs to accept every little quirk a person has. Whether it be good or bad.

"I know and I'm not exactly sure where I stand. Punching my brother would've been enough and I wouldn't be in this place but he wouldn't stop and an all right brawl started out breaking or ruining everything in their path. I'm not just blaming Tommy but my brother as well." Maggi stated clearly upset about it. I wanted to be pissed at Tommy for what he did, but I couldn't be.

"It'll work out Maggi. I'm sure of it. I gotta go talk to Tommy, so I'll see ya later." I gave her a hug going on my way. It didn't take long before I spotted Tommy leaning against a wall. "I wouldn't beat yourself up to bad about things." I told him standing on the other side of the hall across from him.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ariel." He replied giving me an intense look.

"Maggi told me what happened. Whatever he said he deserved it. You only fly off the handle like that when your buttons get pushed to far. You did what you thought was right and if Maggi can't see that then you deserve better." I told him stepping closer to him.

"You know what you're right. It's her loss not mine. I was standing up for her." He pulled me into a hug. "I hate that it's my kid sister helping with this when it should be the other way around."

"It's like this Tommy, you've always had my back because I am your sister. You know when to let me fight my battles and when you need to step in. And I learned what I know from you. You have my back, I have yours. It's how our sibling relationship goes." I explained hugging him back.

"Now I'm scared." He chuckled. I pulled away smacking him.

"So be it." I huffed walking off. I jumped feeling an arm snake around me. I quickly found myself relaxing smelling his musky aftershave.

"What are your plans after the show?" His deep manly voice rang out bring smiles to my face.

"Well I'm headed to local drinking hole for drinks with this very hot guy I know. You?" I asked feeling fingers dig into my waist.

"Not much. Got a hot little number waiting on me. But for you I can always cancel that if you cancel your drinking date." He suggested in a smug tone.

"Hmmm sorry no can do. I've been looking forward to this drinking date all day. You do understand right?" I asked looking up at him.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for ya after the show." Dan pulled me into him pressing his forehead against mine.

"I'll be waiting." I pressed my lips against his. "Don't be late." I told him breaking the kiss walking off.

"I don't plan on it." He called after me. I looked back sending him a smile. I was able to sneak into the Knockouts locker room getting my stuff and slipping out without any interruptions.

"You like it any better here?" I turned around to see Jeff walking up decked out in his face paint.

"Yea I am. It's quite enjoyable." I replied. "Good luck out there Jeff."

"I'm glad to hear it and thanks Ari." He patted my head going on his way. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner walking off. I found myself headed outside to get some fresh air. As I waited I took the time to reflect on my life as of late. I was for once truly happy with where my life was at and I only had one person to thank for that Tommy.

"Ready?" Dan asked walking out. I nodded getting to my feet grabbing my bag walking to his car with him.

Drinks went better than expected. It was a good time to have. We only had a couple before calling it a night and heading back to the hotel. He ended up spending the night in my room. Not that anything happened. It was a good way to end the last month.


	14. I'm not good at this, but I wanna try

I swear I spent more time in OVW then I did at home. But that's how I wanted it to be. The ladies at OVW were amazing. I had grown close with the Blossom twins and Taeler Hendrix. They spent extra time they didn't have to to help me really learn what it is I'm doing in the ring. I was told I had really came a long way. I was still green but I knew what it was I was doing in the ring. I had a lot of appreciation for the three of them. This time around my time at OVW was cut short when I was needed to be on the road traveling with Impact. It was pretty much the same thing. I would go down the ring getting Tommy's attention, he would get pissed I was out there, using the extra rage on his opponent winning the match. After coming home on Monday instead of rushing to get things done to head back over to OVW I opted to stay home and do things around my house. I had laundry that needed to be done, dishes starting to pile up in the sink and my whole place needed to be cleaned from the floors to the ceiling. By the time Wednesday rolled around I was exhausted from cleaning but my house was spotless.

"How are things?" I asked Tommy after I got everything into his car. He seemed to be else where and I just had to know what was going on with him. I couldn't take not knowing especially if I could help him out.

"If you mean with Maggi, things weren't meant to be. We had a long conversation about things and she doesn't think she can get use to my over protectiveness of the ones I love." He stated his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. Now this I knew I could help him with. If he actually listened to my advice then things would go over smoothly, and if he didn't then he couldn't be mad at me for trying to help him out.

"Her loss remember? If she can't look past your over-protectiveness then she doesn't know the great guy she's missing out on." I told him trying to get him to relax. I wasn't lying to him, I meant every word I told him. I hoped he could see it that way.

"I get that Ariel. But there was something about Maggi that had me captivated."

"Then fight for her ya dufus. If she means so much to you then prove it to her. Make amends with her brother and go from there. Words mean nothing to us women if you can't show us what you mean." I explained. He sighed and the few hour car ride grew very quiet, it was almost a creepy quiet at that. I took to getting wrapped up into the music and not the silence. I wasn't even gonna try to talk to Tommy not well he was busy trying to figure things out in his head.

"I got it. I know what I'm gonna do. Thanks for the advice Ariel. You know where to find me when ya need me." He told me pulling into the hotel's parking lot.

"You're welcome Tommy. And that's what sister are for ain't it?" He nodded. "And I do know where you are if I need it." I replied grabbing my bags heading inside to check into my room for the night. I smiled at the receptionist as she handed me my key card. I headed up to my room dropping my bags by the door going straight to the bed. It felt good to lay back and relax for a few hours before going out to get a bite to eat. The live event was tomorrow with next weeks TV taping following suit. Tomorrow at some point I would also be learning the fate of my wrestling career. That was a scary thought all on its own. I looked at the time confused hearing the knock on the door. I slowly peeled my body from the bed walking the short distance to the door pulling it open seeing Dan on the other side. "What brings you by?" I asked stepping aside.

"Can't a guy come see his girl?" He questioned pressing his lips to mine.

"Of course. I'm about ready to get a bite to eat, wanna join me?" I asked slipping my shoes on.

"As long as we come back here for dessert." He smirked linking his hand with mine.

"That sounds delightful Dan, but.." He cut me off with a kiss.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for Ariel. I know you want commitment before we do anything like that." He pulled me into him kissing the top of my head.

"I think we need to talk about it and figure out where this is going. Don't get me wrong I'm loving this thing, but I do want more Dan. I want a real relationship with you. I want to be able to tell people yes he is my boyfriend and not just shrug and say I'm not sure what we are or where it's even going." I told him walking out into the cool brisk night air.

"I want you to know that I'm not good at doing relationships but I'm willing to try to make you happy and if you want a real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, then I'll take that step and commit to it." I smiled giving him a side hug keeping my arms wrapped around him. I was beyond happy that he was willing to try. I was happy I expressed my feelings to him like he wanted me to do. After everything Tommy was going through with Maggi, I didn't want that to happen with me and Dan. I needed to take advantage of the time I have with him now, and not sulk after things end.


	15. You can go nude for all he cares

"Ariel can I have a quick word?" JB asked catching me in the hallway. I nodded walking up to him.

"What can I do for you JB?" I asked with a slight smile trying to look interested.

"What is it you're doing? Are you toying with your brother? Or are you doing... you know I don't know what it is you're doing. Care to enlighten the masses?" He asked holding the mic out to me.

"It seems everyone wants answers to why I want Crimson to change his ways only to condone such actions." I replied to JB's question. "But at the end of the day the answer doesn't matter. And I'm not about to tell you or anyone about my actions. I'm free to say and do as I please." I remarked walking off.

"Why so secretive?" I shook my head seeing Jeff leaning against the wall.

"No reason you need to know about. Should I be worried that every where I go you just so happen to be there as well?" I asked shifting my weight to one foot crossing my arms over my chest. I liked Jeff, he was a cool cat. I had no problem seeing him around a million times in one day. He was a wise one when you needed the advice.

"It's a small building Ari. You're bound to bump into a few people every so often during the tapings." He smirked walking off. I watched him go. He was a complete mystery to me and it was one mystery I wanted to solve. I let myself clear my head walking into the divas locker room.

"It's not often we find you here." Gail stated none to pleased I was here. I didn't understand what her problem with me was. I had to figure it had something to do with me coming into her place not knowing anything being threw right into a storyline all on accident. The girls told me once Gail really got to know me she wouldn't be such the little witch she is being towards me.

"Where else am I suppose to go Gail? Whether you like it or not I am a Knockout, making this locker room and all other upcoming Knockout locker rooms mine as well." I replied walking over to my locker.

"For now." She growled walking outta the locker room. I shrugged it off. I didn't need her attitude to bring me down any.

"What are your plans after tonight?" Mickie asked all smiles.

"Dan has something planned. Why?" I asked looking at her.

"It's nothing, just wondering. So a hot date huh?" She seemed to be all interested with a hint of teasing to it.

"I wouldn't say a hot date. Just a bite to eat I think. He wont spill. That doesn't mean anything bad does it?" I asked with a sigh. I couldn't think of why it would after last night. But people can change their minds in a split second.

"Of course not hun. I'm positive he only wants to surprise you." Lisa spoke breaking her silence.

"So that leaves me on what to wear again." I huffed plopping down on the bench.

"You can never go wrong with a little black dress." Mickie smirked.

"Or I could wear jeans and a flirty top." I smiled satisfied with that.

"Hell at this point I don't think he would care if you went in the nude." Jamie spoke walking in on the conversation at hand.

"As bold and daring as that sounds I think I'll pass on that one this time around." I replied getting up. "I gotta find Dixie then get out to ringside to mess with Tommy's match." I told them walking out. I smiled seeing Dan headed somewhere. "Any thing in particular I need to wear tonight?" I asked wrapping my arms around his arm.

"Wear whatever you want beautiful. You don't have to dress up if you don't want to. It's not all that fancy." He replied with a slight smirk.

"If you show up to my room and I'm wearing puppy pajama's it's on you." I smirked.

"You'd be damn cute too."

"Ah no you'd be too embarrassed to go anywhere." I retorted stopping in front of Dixie's office.

"Well I guess if you wear them you'll find out." He smirked kissing my head walking off. I turned around to knock on Dixie's door taken back seeing Dixie standing there.

"Uh hello Dixie." I smiled nervously.

"Hello Ariel, please come in and have a seat." I nodded walking in taking a seat in a chair in front of her desk. "How are you today?" She asked closing her door walking around sitting down at her desk.

"I'm ok. How's your day going?" I asked feeling myself relax.

"Busy but it's going good. Danny Davis filled me in on how your training is going. He told me you've come a long way and by the time we get to a certain part with the this storyline with Tommy you should be ready to step foot into the ring, for a match. But be ware it's not going to be for quite some time. You'll wrestle at a few house shows when the time gets closer." I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Spending as much time as I have learning how to wrestle because Tommy wanted me to be safe just in case something happened. And here I was finding something that I clearly enjoyed, all because it fell into my lap all thanks to Tommy.

"I appreciate all of this Dixie. I wont let you down. Thank you." I replied flabbergasted giving her a hug.

"You're welcome Ariel and I look forward to seeing what you can do in the ring." She told me recuperating the hug. I smiled at her pulling away walking out. Now all I had to do was go ringside for Tommy's match. Get back to the hotel and get ready for the date Dan had planned.


	16. I wont let you

I walked out to the ring seeing Tommy in the corner of the ring as Storm was getting the crowd behind him. I smiled at Storm going to get into the ring deciding against it seeing pure rage on Tommy's face. My smile faded, biting my lip slowly walking backwards up the ramp, stopping halfway up it. Tommy hit a scoop slam. My attention went to the man who walked past me. I locked eyes with Matt Morgan.

"I wont let you get in there and help him win." Matt growled out. I gulped laughing nervously. I looked past him seeing Tommy hit Red Sky on Storm.

"That's fine." I replied walking off going straight to the Knockouts locker room. I had already made plans with Tommy and a few of the Knockouts. Tommy was gonna take off and get everything set up to woo Maggi and I was to head back to the hotel with Lisa, Mickie and Jamie.

"We saw how the match went over but how'd the meeting with Dixie go?" They all seemed to bounce all but Gail that was.

"It was good. We'll see how things are in few weeks. And we'll go from there really. But Gail just so you know I am now officially a Knockout for Impact Wrestling." I smirked her way seeing the sarcastic smile she put on.

"Oh yay let's go throw a party shall we?" She asked putting her hands together. I rolled my eyes turning to get my things.

"Do as you please Gail. Can't say I'll show up though. I've got better plans. Lisa, Mickie, Jamie I'm ready when you are." I replied closing my locker leaving my bag in there.

"It's gonna be awhile yet." Lisa told me. I nodded walking out heading to catering to get a water.

"You got everything figured out?" I asked sitting down with Tommy. He only nodded seeming deep in thought. "Uh ok good luck." I told him getting grabbing a water heading out. I was gonna find a quiet place to watch the last of the show. So much for that when I spotted Maggi sulking far enough away from everyone. "How you doing?" I asked sitting on the floor by her.

"Wouldn't you like to know so you can run off and tell Tommy that I'm such a huge wreck without him. But know this Ariel I don't need him to be happy. He's only the prick I avoided for so long." She seethed.

"You know what Maggi the only prick is you. I was not only helping my brother out but you as well. I have never kept anything from my brother especially when it involves him. It's good to see your true colors Maggi." I exploded not able to hold it in anymore. She wanted to be a massive bitch about me helping her then the claws would come out. I stormed off running into Tommy.

"Hey you ok?" He asked looking at me. I couldn't ruin his spirits about getting Maggi back. I had no plans of standing in his way of happiness.

"Uh yea. It's not a big deal really. We can talk about it later." I told him walking off before he could stop me and get everything outta me. I smiled seeing the one person that could uplift my spirits.

"What's got you all down looking sad?" Dan asked placing his hands on my arms.

"Maggi and Tommy problems. But you can fix it." I smiled locking my green eyes with his crystal blue ones.

"I can fix you," He winked causing my cheeks to feel warm. "but them not so much." I gave him a playfully shove.

"I don't want you to fix them. Just me." I wrapped my arms around him smiling as he pulled me closer. It was as if time stopped for just a brief moment of time. All my worries and problems melted away. The thing that I liked about Dan is the fact he's all cocky and arrogant in the ring but he's such a sweetheart away from it all.

"Now that I can do." He smirked leaning in to kiss me. Our lips were mere inches apart.

"Come on girl we're going." Mickie stated looping her arm through mine dragging me off.

"But...but...but.." I stammered pouting I didn't get my kiss with Dan.

"There will be time for that later." Lisa stated handing my bag to me. I sighed sadly going with them. The whole ride to the hotel was how they were giving me this huge make over. They were fussing over it making me feel like I was some doll. I couldn't even get a word in edge wise. With all this hassle Jamie's advice of me showing up naked kept sounding better. They kept on talking going up to my hotel room deciding my clothing, hair, make-up and shoes for the night. All my clothes I had brought with were in a pile on my bed. They finally settled on an Aquamarine Chiffon dress. It hung off my curves loosely, showing off my some of my cleavage to look classy and not like trash. The dress stopped mid-thigh. For shoes they paired the dress with a light mint green wedge. They kept the make-up natural as possible and for my red hair they pulled it back into a loose half ponytail with curls galore. I didn't really care for the curls, so I did what I had to. I ran my brush through the curls turning them into soft little curls. Finally satisfied with the way I looked I stepped outta the bathroom. I smiled seeing Dan standing in the room dressed in black slacks and a teal dress shirt.

"Wow Ariel you look stunning." I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks making 'em burn.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad either." I retorted walking up to him.

"Shall we?" I nodded grabbing my white clutch. It was the first time I noticed the girls were gone. I looped my arm through his.

"So where is it you're taking me?" I asked stepping on the elevator with him. I got confused when I saw him hit the bottom for the 4th floor. "Shouldn't we be going to the first floor?"

"Not this time. And don't start in with that crap of me killing you or bull shit like that." He snapped the last part. I had to trust him. He wasn't a serial killer, or was he? I've heard it's hard to tell who is a cold blood killer. Ariel just shut it. I mentally shoved the thoughts away. I couldn't think like that. "I know it's not ideal and I'm not trying to hide you from anyone, I just thought it be more comfortable for the both of us."

"What are you talking about Dan?" I asked curiously watching Dan push the door open. I looked around his room but everything seemed to be the same as every other room in the place. A full size bed on one side, a TV, a table and chair in the corner, a dresser, a night stand and a bathroom. He grasped my hand leading me out on the balcony. "Wow!" I exclaimed seeing the city lights down below. The table set up for two, flowers, candles. "Dan this is perfect." I replied sitting down as he pulled the chair out for me.

"I hope you don't mind vegan food." He replied sitting across from me.

"Uh never had it." I told him looking at the food that was on my plate after taking the food cover off of it. I tried to look well anything but disgusted. I had no plans of asking him what it was on my plate. I was too damn freaked out to ask him.

"There's pizza in the fridge if you would prefer that." Dan let me know finding this amusing.

"Uh not to be rude but please." I gave him a nervous smile.

"It's ok really Ariel." He stated getting up taking my plate with him as he went into the hotel room. I was relieved that I didn't have to eat it. I wouldn't have made it through the start of this date if I had. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Dan." I told him taking a bite of the warm pizza.

"You're welcome. Not everyone can jump into the vegan life style." Dan replied digging into his plate of food.

"You're right about that one." I replied swallowing my food. Conversations seemed to flow well we ate. After we finished we headed inside where it was warmer curling up under the blankets of the bed to watch a movie. I felt so at peace curled up to his side, I couldn't tell you what movie it was he put it on. My body was slowing shutting itself down for the night, my eye lids growing heavy with sleep.


	17. It's actually Morning

"Where are we?" I asked feeling the warm sun across my face had me awake within minutes.

"Outside of Detroit." Tommy replied answering my question. Tomorrow's set of live TV and next weeks tapings were gonna be done in Detroit. I still wasn't clear on why we drove and instead of flying. "How are things with Dan?" He asked filling the car with conversation.

"Better than expected. How are things going with Maggi? She take you back yet?" I asked getting off the topic of Dan.

"I don't want her back. As far as I'm concerned we're never getting back together." He stated in a very calm and relaxed tone.

"Why?" It wasn't that long ago that he had everything worked out to get her back. "What happened?"

"I over heard what she said to you. You were only trying to help and she can't treat you like that and expect me to gravel at her feet. Family comes first Ariel. It's what we were taught all our life's." He explained for me.

"I know it is Tommy. Everything that happened with Maggi will pass, you're giving up on love Tommy that's a big deal." I explained to him with a hint of it being a lecture.

"Once I looked past everything I realized it wasn't everything I made it seem like. It was far from love. Besides right now I just wanna focus on wrestling." It was understandable. He was only just coming back from his little unwanted hiatus at the hands of Dixie. I wanted and needed him to be focused on wrestling as well.

"As long as your happy Tommy." I told him suddenly feeling proud of him. He nodded as he pulled into the parking lot. I got my bags heading in, Tommy right behind me. It seemed checking in this time took longer then it ever has. For some reason it took almost an hour. It wasn't that they were busy. They only had a handful of people in front of me. I found that even though I slept for hours in the car I still seemed to be exhausted. The only thing I wanted to do was curl up under the covers and sleep the rest of the day away.

Turns out sleeping most the day away only guaranteed me to be fully awake at 3 in the morning. After tossing and turning trying to wish myself back to sleep I got my bag for the gym ready heading out the door. The hotel was so peaceful and calm at this time of morning. I rode down the elevator listening to absolutely nothing. My mind was clear and it felt amazing.

"What are you doing up?" I asked seeing Jeff.

"Couldn't sleep came down to clear my head. What about you?" He asked stepping onto the elevator holding the doors open.

"I kinda slept most the day and now I'm fully awake. Figured I'd hit the gym." I told him going to walk off. "Night Jeff."

"Technically it's morning and have a good work out." I rolled my eyes waving him off walking outside. The nearest gym was only a few blocks away. I wasn't scared to walk the streets at this time of a night. I found it quite relaxing.

I spent about 2 hours at the gym taking my own pace on all the machines. It was nice not to be forced to rush through my workout. With the sun starting to wake the city up I headed back to the hotel. I smiled at the few people I passed making my way to my room. I tossed my bag down getting everything together I needed for my shower. Feeling refreshed I headed down to see what they were serving for breakfast. I got myself a bowl of cereal which was fruit loops, a strawberry banana yogurt, milk and a little coffee sitting down at a table.

"You're up early." I looked up to see Tommy sitting down with his own food.

"I've been up since 3." I told him taking a bite of my cereal. He gave me a questioning look.

"You shouldn't have slept so much yesterday then." He retorted with a smirk.

"I'll make a note for next time." I slightly rolled my eyes going back to my food. We ate in silence finishing at the same time. "I'll meet you in the lobby in about 15?" I asked walking to the elevator with him.

"Sounds good to me." He replied stepping on. "You never did tell me how your meeting with Dixie went." He told me giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Better than I had expected. But it depends how ready I am after this with you is done. But it's looking good. Every time I step into the ring to train I keep getting better. Mickie's gonna do a little to help me as well before the show starts tonight." I told him grinning the whole time.

"You actually enjoy wrestling don't you?" He questioned his eyebrow raised. I nodded getting off the elevator. "It's good to see Ariel." He told me walking off. I headed down the hall in the opposite way. I was starting to wonder where Dan was but then I realized I was his girlfriend not someone he needs to check in with every few minutes. I'd see him at some point during the day. I got what I needed heading down to the lobby to wait on Tommy.

"Hey." I smiled seeing Dan walking into the lobby.

"Hey." He replied walking over. "I've got a meeting to get too, I'll catch at the show. After we can get some ice cream or something he suggested.

"Yea that's fine." I replied giving him a quick kiss before he left.

"You ready?" Tommy asked walking into the lobby.

"No not even close I'm just down here for shits and giggles." I retorted pulling the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"Well I guess you best have enough to get you through the night. Or maybe if you don't your new girls will have something you can borrow for the night." He smirked walking out. I rolled my eyes fighting the urge to shove him.

"You never know." I retorted climbing into the car. The car ride was a quiet one. I was busy going over what it was I had to do tonight. It wasn't anything hard and the lines were easy. Between what it was I had to do and getting into the ring with Mickie I was starting to become a nervous wreck. I've seen what Mickie can do in the ring, I couldn't keep up with her. There was no way I could.

"Have you seen Mickie?" I asked walking into the locker room. I kept a look out for her as I made my way through the arena not seeing any signs of her.

"She's running late. She said to say she was sorry." Lisa told me. "I can take her place and do some things with you."

"Uh yea that would actually be awesome." I replied changing into some shorts and a sports bra following Lisa down to the ring. We had about a 15 minute match. For half of it she would call what was to happen, then she had made me call the match. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would. After getting into it everything seemed to come easy. "Thanks for this Lisa." I told her getting a drink of cold water.

"You're welcome and you've come along way since that first day you stepped into the ring." She replied getting a drink herself.

"Well you know I do try." I smirked starting to walk.

"Babe you did more than try." I blushed seeing Dan standing at the top of the ramp a smug smirk in place.

"You saw?" I questioned making it to him seeing Lisa keep walking.

"Some of it. I couldn't help but watch." He replied walking with me.

"I gotta go shower and change for tonight's show. I'll catch ya later." I told him kissing his cheek walking off. The locker room was empty when I walked in. I got what I needed walking to the shower area.

I got dressed putting my stuff in my locker. I still had a few hours before it was show time. I headed to catering for a sandwich hearing my stomach grumble. There were only a handful of people around. I took my time eating. I had just finished my food seeing Tommy walk in.

"You ready?" I nodded getting up following behind him. We got into place action being called.

"Why can't you just understand I'm trying to help you. I'm your sister Crimson. I don't mean any harm." I stated.

"Because I don't need you're help Ariel. I have everything under control so back off." He seethed storming off.

"We'll see about that Crimson." I called after him with a smirk.


	18. Giving him space

"Aren't you suppose to be out there?" Dan asked walking up. I sat back watching Tommy's match play out. I shook my head only to get the question why.

"It's just how the cookie crumbles." I smarted off earning a really from him. "Sorry you lost the tag titles." I told him looking up at him.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I don't need your pity." He snarled storming off. What the hell? I wasn't giving him pity. I'd have to deal with him later. I smirked seeing JB and the camera crew walk up as Matt got the win over Tommy.

"For the first time in weeks you're not out there ringside. Why is that?" JB asked. It wasn't rocket science here. Just giving him what it was he wanted.

"He wanted his space. I gave it to him. I didn't go down to the ring and what do you know he lost. Better luck next time Crimson." I smirked walking off. I smiled at the ladies in the locker room getting my things in order.

"I am sorry about not being here earlier. We can always train together at the next set of tapings." Mickie told me apologetically.

"It's alright Mickie. Yea whenever you got time." I didn't mean for it to come off as I was annoyed with what she did to me. Sometimes plans fall through and you have no control over it. "It would be fun Mickie and I look forward to it." I smiled at her. Maggi walked in sending a death glare my way. "And on that note I'm gonna go try to fix things with Dan."

"I wouldn't waste your time. I saw Tommy talking to him." Maggi quipped.

"Yea so?" I retorted. Didn't mean anything. I didn't wanna ruin everything between the two of them because I was dating Dan.

"If he's anything like you, well you know what the means." She smirked. How I wanted to smack her so hard.

"I was trying to help. I thought you cared about him. Hell I knew he did and at the end of the day I want my brother to be happy and now that he's not with your ass, he's the happiest he's ever been." I growled smirking.

"No you fucking meddled in something you shouldn't have." She hissed walking closer.

"I was being a friend, but see it how you want. You screwed your life up, so enjoy it." I snapped walking out. Much to my surprise Tommy and Dan were standing in the hall having a little laugh. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." Tommy smirked.

"Yea well your ex is on a war path with me in the cross hairs. She likes to seem it's my fault you wont get back together with her." I told him annoyed about it. I didn't want him to think he had to do anything about it I was only venting my problems to him.

"I'll see what I can do." He stated turning to walk off.

"Yea you best try and succeed Thomas." I yelled after him turning my attention to Dan. "Are you gonna bite my head off again? If you are I'll just leave now and save you from the trouble." I told him turning to walk off.

"Ariel don't do that." I thought I heard some begging in his voice.

"Don't do what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't need pity for not winning a match." He started to explain.

"I wasn't giving you pity. I have faith that you'll get them back and if not the world heavyweight title has your name on it."

"Now you're just trying to boost my ego." He smirked.

"Oh we both know I don't have to boost your ego. It's big enough all on its own." I retorted with a smirk. He couldn't argue with me, he knew it was all too true.

"Dan you're needed." He kissed my head following behind the worker. I made my way to catering stealing a spot next to Jeff.

"Look who's being all sneaky now." Jeff smirked eying me.

"I don't think I was being sneaky. I walked in where everyone could see me and sat down yet again where I could be seen by all." I remarked.

"Maybe." He smirked with a light chuckle. I shook my head seeing Maggi walk up.

"Watch your back Ariel. Tommy can't always have your back." Maggie growled out.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Maggi, I don't need Tommy to have my back. I can take care of myself." I replied calmly.

"Whatever Ariel." She seethed storming off.

"What's her deal?" Jeff asked seeming shocked by the encounter.

"Well the geest of it, she blames me for breaking her and Tommy up." I told him seeing he was even more confused. "I tried to help get them back together, she tore into me about it, Tommy over heard and he picked family over her." I finished explaining for him.

"Now that makes sense. Family's always gonna have your back as for others you can't trust them. No matter how well you think you know them." Jeff stated getting up.

"Yep that's it." I told him. He squeezed my shoulder walking off.

"I talked to Maggi. She seemed to understand what I was saying." Tommy told me sitting down in the chair Jeff had just left.

"She doesn't understand it. She kinda threatened me to watch my back cause you want always be around to save me." I sighed getting up. "I'll handle it from here. You running off to talk to her about this will only make her pissed off more so."

"Alright. I wont interfere any more but remember you asked for it. Also we're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning." Tommy reminded me.

"I'll be waiting." I replied walking off. After everything that's been going between Dan and Maggi the last thing I wanted to do was sit in a car for hours on end talking about Maggi or Dan. I'd just have to find a way to stay up all night and sleep most of the car ride if not all of it.


	19. Your match is next

"You ready for tonight?" Tommy asked. We were sitting in catering and tonight was my first ever match. I had a meeting with Dixie last week and she had only got rave reviews on my work in the ring. Well that's what she told me anyways. I didn't quite believe her. I was ok in the ring, but I didn't think it was anything special. She decided to put me in the ring teaming with Mickie taking on Gail and Lisa.

"I kinda have to be ready don't I?" I answered his question with one of my own. Whether I was ready or not I had to step into the ring and face my fears of royally screwing up on live TV in front of thousands of people. I was nervous and the butterflies in the pit of my stomach weren't helping any.

"Yes you do. I believe it's time for your match too." He retorted pointing to Mickie. "Good luck and have fun out there Ariel. Don't over think it." He told me with a soft caring smile.

"I wont try to and thanks Tommy. " I told him getting up meeting up with Mickie. She had gave me a run down of what I could expect in the match. I was just thankful that I had the chance to go over a few moves in the ring with both Mickie and Tara before the show. They both helped me with my finisher which I was freaked out about. Me and heights weren't on the same side. Yet they were getting me to jump off the top rope for a Senton Splash. I had done it a bunch well training. So far I had come up with the Lion Sprite for a name. It worked for now anyways. My name did mean Lion of god; Sprite in Hebrew.

"You doing ok?" Mickie asked seeing how I was freaking out on the inside. I was trying to look as if I was calm and collected but I'm sure my eyes gave it away.

"Uh yea." I shook my head. "No I'm not. I'm starting to freak out." I told her closing my eyes taking deep breaths.

"Your first time can be a little nerve wrecking, but I have your back out there and so does Lisa even though we gotta fight her. It's gonna be ok Ariel." I nodded starting to relax. I still had some nerves but they weren't going away any time soon. I started to do a few stretches, working through my nerves and fear.

I took a deep breath walking out with Mickie as Christy announced the match. I started out first against Gail. I end up trading armdrags with her. I send her into the corner nailing some chops. I send her flying with a monkeyflip tagging Mickie in. Mickie hit a big kick to the side of Gail's head. Mickie gets Gail in a headlock. Gail gets it reversed laying Mickie out. Gail pulls Mickie up by the hair tagging Lisa in who gets the Tarantula locked in over the ropes until the ref makes her break the hold. Gail tags back in and chokes James into the top rope with her boot, the ref makes Gail break the hold. Mickie comes back with a hurricanrana, and they take each other out with stereo clotheslines.

I tag in hitting a drop kick to the fresh Lisa now in the ring. I kick away at Lisa's midsection. She rolled outta the ring. I went to do a suicide dive only for Gail to attack me from behind. Lisa's quick to get back into the ring getting Widow's Peak on me. I managed to reverse it rolling her up for a quick two count. I got up hitting a DDT. I went for the cover but she kicked out at 2. I made the tag to Mickie who got to work hitting her Mick Kick getting the win. Gail had tried to get involved, I nailed her with a spear. After celebrating with Mickie in the ring I headed to the back with Mickie.

"You did good out there." Mickie appraised me. I could only go on what I was told. I felt as if I did amazing in the ring. I still had a hell of away to go and I would working on it. But I wasn't ready to watch myself on TV yet.

"Thanks to you and Lisa." I told her.

"Don't be so modest. You need to be willing to learn and you were." Mickie told me walking off. The smile had yet to leave my face. It only got bigger seeing Dan standing by.

"You were amazing. A little rough around the edges but that is expected after all. You are still green." He smirked pressing his lips against my forehead.

"I know Dan. But it felt amazing out there. I didn't think it would feel so incredible." I gushed.

"We'll talk later but I think you got more stuff planned for the night and I'm up in a few." He told me pressing his lips against mine.

"Yea definitely." I replied smiling walking off. I walked back to the locker room getting a shower in. I dressed in a light blue dress. I headed off to get my hair and make-up done. I smiled thanking them walking off to catering getting something to drink and a quick bite to eat before Tommy's match.

"You should be proud." Jeff said walking past me.

"I am Jeff." I replied looking at him. He smiled doing what he had planned to do. I ate the rest of my food throwing my trash away, grabbing my water heading out to where it was I needed to be.

I stood watching Tommy's final match with Matt. I shook my head watching Tommy getting destroyed in the ring. Finally seeing enough I took off going through the curtain marching to the ring. I had caught Matt's attention rather quickly. He was yelling at me to leave. I smirked watching Matt turn right into Red Sky. I gave Tommy a little cheer smirking as I walk off to the back.


	20. Sometimes things find you

"What the hell was that out there last week Ariel?" Tommy yelled. I remained calm a smug smirk in place.

"Admit you need me Crimson! You would've lost if I hadn't come down when I did. I let you have your space and you lost. It's clear to everyone you need your little sister." I told him being all smug.

"You make no sense Ariel. One minute you want me to stop what I'm doing and the next you're helping or so you say. What the hell Ariel?" Tommy seethed frustrated.

"I needed you think I wanted you to quit. I was on your side the whole time, I let you think I wanted you to quit. It only made your anger rage more than it already was. I'm your sister, I only wanted to see you on top. I saw what it was you went through Crimson. I hated it just as much as you did. I think you need to move from Matt and focus on getting the World Heavyweight title..."

"How do you expect I do that?" He asked cutting me off.

"The Bound for Glory series is coming up. Focus on getting the points you need to win for that title match. It's not rocket science here." I smirked making it seem easy.

"You're sneaky." He stated flinging his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged keeping my smirk in place as we walked off.

"I'll catch ya later." I told Tommy breaking free of his embrace.

"Hold on." I stopped to look at him. "So you actually enjoy being a Knockout?"

"Yea I do." I told him truthfully.

"Good it suits you and it hasn't been that bad having you around either." He exaggerated that last part.

"Glad we think differently on the last part. It's quite annoying to have my big brother around all the time." I smirked playfully walking off. I did enjoy being here. Everything about it made it seem more I was just having fun and not work. I was gonna work extra hard and better myself in the ring. I had plenty to work on.

"What has you deep in thought?" I looked to see Jeff getting ready to head out.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about things." I replied coming to a stop by him.

"This" He motioned to everything around us. "still feels so surreal to you huh?" He asked.

"Kinda. I just didn't think I would actually enjoy it as much as I do. Tommy had to force me to come with him. And now look at me." I told him with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Sometimes we don't find what we are looking for rather they find us." He smirked going to the steps

"I figured that one out all on my own Jeff." I stated rather proudly. He looked back at me shaking his head before making his way out the to crowd. I headed off seeing Dan dressed in a grey button down shirt and black jeans. "Why are you all dressed up?" I questioned walking to where he was at.

"I figured since it's the main event and neither one of us are needed we could go get some food than chill at the hotel the rest of night." He suggested with a devilish grin setting smugly on his rugged face.

"Now that is something I can do." I smiled at him.

"My stuff is in the car, I'll just come and wait in the hall for you." He said sliding his arm around me his hand resting on the small of my back sending chills up my spine. "That is if it wont take you long to get ready to go."

"Nope just a few minutes." I replied calmly even though my insides were jumbled mess. Why was I letting Dan's little but intimate touch get to me? We've been closer with less clothes on and my insides hadn't turned to goo, so why now? It made no sense. Unless I was ready to take the next step with him. That had to be it.

"You got plans for tonight?" Jamie asked seeing I was at my locker.

"Uh yea a little date with Dan." I replied pulling my bag out.

"Things seem to be getting pretty serious with him huh?" Mickie asked getting her own stuff packed away.

"I guess so." I replied. "He's waiting for me. You can all drill me about him next time around." I told them heading out.

"I thought you said it wouldn't take you that long?" Dan questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't have but they stopped me for questions and I couldn't get out any sooner." I stated as he took my bag for me placing his hand in mine.

"Excuses Ariel. I know how the whole Knockout locker room is. You girls always have to stop and gossip." He spoke trying to hold a serious look.

"If that's what you think Dan." I replied patting his arm.

"Ariel can I have a word please?" I turned to see Maggi standing awkwardly off to the side. I nodded walking over to her.

"What do you want Maggi? I try and help you and you throw it right back in my face. It's not my fault Tommy wants nothing to do with you, that's on you." I told her not exactly thrilled to be standing before her.

"You done now?" She asked getting me to nod. "I wanted to say sorry. I've come to realize that you were only trying to help and I didn't help matters acting like a complete bitch to you. I've already say my apologizes to Tommy and no he didn't take me back but we are friends and I was hoping to be friends again with you." She explained. I sighed thinking about it. It took more to hate someone then to like them. Not everyone was going to like you but Maggi never did have anything against me, she was only upset and had every right to take her anger out on me. It was easy to put blame on other people but it was hard to own up to your actions.

"I think we can be friends again Maggi." I smiled hugging her. "I'll see ya around." I told her pulling free from her embrace.

"You kinda have to see me around." She joked walking off. I rolled my eyes meeting up with Dan.

"Everything ok?" I nodded getting into his car. Everything was perfect. Even though this wasn't where I pictured my life to be months ago. I wouldn't change it for the world. I was going to focus on the here and now and not worry about what was to come, I'd worry about that when it came. I never thought Tommy dragging me along to one of his shows would change the rest of my life. Not only did I have a closer bond with Tommy but I had found something special in Dan. I can't say it's going to last forever. Only fairy tales ever end with happily ever after. We might not make it but I'm not gonna waste time thinking about that. We're together now and that's all that counted. Sure there is gonna be rough times ahead but I'm hoping there will be more good times than anything else.


End file.
